That Damned Door
by UngratefulWolf
Summary: What happens when you put six fairies into one room with no way out.


"What hour is it?" asked Bloom.

"It's five in the afternoon, why?"

"Mrs. Faragonda asked us to check on something, there were rumors about some noises in Gloomy Woods scaring the animals, but everyone's too busy with the exams coming up." explained Tecna. "We should hurry up, it's getting late."

As all the Winx got up, Stella reached for the door and turned the knob. It didn't budge. Raising a brow, the blonde fairy tried harder, pulling on the knob as hard as she could, threatening to tear her shoulder off out of straint.

"What's the problem?"

"The door! It's stuck!" said Stella. "Must be the new curfew spell Wizgiz is testing, how are we gonna get out?"

"Let me try." said Aisha.

The Androsian Fairy then took a few steps back while the other girls got away. She then ran up to the door, jumped and made a war cry as she extended her foot midair, in an attempt to kick down the door.

Aside from landing on her butt and making her boots resonate loudly with it, the door looked unscathed.

"Okay, that didn't work."

"Maybe we need to ask someone for help." said Flora.

"We can't do it if we don't get out." said Tecna. "Luckily, I have just the thing we need. After our last trip to Cloud Tower, I've invented a magic lock-picker that can break any locker spell."

"Sounds really useful." said Musa. "So how do we use it?"

"Simple. First, we need to get it. If I remember well, I left it… on the breakfast table…" her smile then faltered. "...outside our rooms."

A huge sigh of exasperation came in as even the most intelligent member of their club failed to come up with a solution.

* * *

It's been two hours since the girls got themselves stuck, when Bloom remembered something.

"Wait! I got spare keys!"

"You do?!" All the other Winx perked up.

"Yeah!" she said, getting a keychain out of her pocket. "With this, we're out of the woods!"

She put the key into the lock… or tried to. It refused to go in.

"What's happening? Wait! This isn't the right set of keys, whose keychain is this?"

Meanwhile, Professor Palladium himself struggled to get inside his classroom with the key not working.

"Good thing I've learned how to pick locks." said Stella, taking a hairpin out. "You wouldn't believe what I learned from sneaking out to see Brandon."

As she approached the lock, the hairpin immediately distorted itself, preventing her from using it to escape.

"Okay, looks like they _did_ learn what to expect with me…"

"We could try with something else, like a screw." suggested Bloom. "I used to do it too, to… see Andy and other things."

The other girls shot her an amused look mixed with tiredness.

"I had Timmy bring over a toolbox earlier today so I could work on one of my drones." said Tecna. "We might have what we need in there."

"Um, would that toolbox be red and green and purple all over?" asked Musa.

"...yes?"

"I may have mistaken it for a trash bin and taken it out out of our dorm during lunch."

Hours passed on as the young Fairies were slowly running out of patience with that door, and each other.

* * *

"Where are they?!" exclaimed Stormy.

"Looks like they're in their rooms." said Darcy, observing through binoculars. "They're talking about something, why aren't they coming? Our bait was perfect!"

"They must have something planned." said Icy. "What else could they be doing in front of the same door for hours like that?"

"I don't know, looks like they're arguing about something."

"What else could they be doing? These are the same six fairies that stopped us from getting hold of the Magic Dimension, they can't be ignoring us as a threat like this. Unless…"

"Unless?" asked Stormy.

"They're making us wait until we break and come to their room instead, they're setting us a trap!" deduced Icy. "Well, not this time. We'll wait for them even if takes all night."

Her sisters sighed, not bothering to object. Besides, they'd eventually get the Winx, wouldn't do them much good to act first.

* * *

"How about this?"

The Winx stepped aside when they saw Aisha ram the door with a tree, only managing to damage the trunk while the door was somehow still intact.

"Georges!" shouted Flora, running to the small tree's aid. "Aisha, next time you try that, warn me before hurting one of my plants."

"Sorry." apologized Aisha.

"This is stupid, none of my spells worked!" complained Musa. "I've used everything I knew about opening spells, including those I used when my dad didn't let me attend a music festival. Why would they even need a curfew spell like this?!"

"Step aside." said Tecna. "I got this."

Similarly to Aisha, she rammed the door, but with a coat hanger instead.

"Hey! That model cost me a fortune! I could afford to blow up the chemistry lab twice with that thing." complained Stella, picking up the item and making sure it wasn't damaged.

"Brute force doesn't work, magic didn't work, what will?!" facepalmed Tecna, out of ideas.

"Wait! Why haven't we thought about this?" asked Stella. "We could use our phones to call for help!"

The other girls realized she was right and pulled their phones out… only to realize there was _another_ problem.

"My phone's out of batteries!" said Flora.

"Mine too." said Aisha. "What about you, girls?"

"Mine's still stuck in repair after I blasted the speakers out." said Musa. "Tecna?"

"I can't cancel the update, otherwise all my phone's data, calling included will be unavailable."

"And when does that update end?" asked Bloom, who didn't have any money for calling left.

"About… in three to four days."

"Good thing I'm here!" said Stella, dialing a number. "Hello? Brandon, this is Stella. The Winx and-"

"_Hello, you're on Brandon's answering machine. Currently busy with training, can't help you with your shopping marathon, Stella._"

"OH, COME ON!" exclaimed Stella. "Our shopping marathon is _next week_! He already forgot, AND he planned to ditch me on it. I can't believe this!"

Out of frustration, she opened a window and threw her phone out, much to her friends' chagrin.

"NO!"

"WE COULD HAVE CALLED SOMEONE ELSE FOR HELP IF YOU DIDN'T DO THAT."

"...oops."

"OOPS WON'T CUT IT."

The Solarian Princess then spent the next hour getting lectured by the technology fairy while her friends were taking turns in planting their heads into the door.

* * *

Roxy wondered why the Winx weren't there for dinner. There was an amazing soufflé for dessert, she was surprised none of them even came for a bite. She assumed they were busy studying for their final exams, maybe they could help her with the potion equations.

She saw the door of their dorms was trembling, Griselda did tell her that Wizgiz was testing a new spell on Alfea's doors, but didn't remember which ones were affected. Wouldn't be a problem as long as everyone had their keys.

She opened the door, finding the Winx on the ground, uttering strange words like mad women.

"Uh, guys?" asked Roxy, closing the door behind her. "Are you okay?"

The Winx all turned to her with a feral look that was soon replaced with shock.

"ROXY NO!"

"WE'VE BEEN STUCK IN HERE FOR HOURS, THE DOOR WON'T OPEN FROM THE INSIDE!"

"...uh oh."

Then what was six fairies became seven as they kept hitting the door to get it open.

* * *

"Unbelievable, they're still there!"

"What could they be plotting, this is so annoying!" complained Stormy. "And why is Stella going so raw on those carrots? I thought Bloom gave those to Kiko."

"Who cares? They're pretty damn determined if they still haven't gotten out yet." said Darcy. "Come on, Icy, let's give them a scare."

"No! Either they come to our trap or we leave, no going to theirs!" ordered the ice witch, tiring her sisters even more in the process. They were still lucky compared to the Winx.

* * *

She had forgotten her schedule on Bloom's table, she could really be lightheaded sometimes. Daphne walked into her sister's dorms, finding the girls busy with a pyjama party. Though she was surprised they were sleeping on the ground with their casual clothes on.

She thought none of it, they looked exhausted anyway. Taking her schedule with her, she decided to at least give the girls a blanket, they'd need it. Suspecting she might wake them up, she made sure to exit the room as quick as possible, making no noise.

She waved to Kiko and Artu who had been waiting next to the door for a while, wanting to go in.

"Sorry, guys, but the girls need their sleep. If you're hungry, I could give you something." she said.

Kiko and Artu's hearing would've been perfect for the job, because they would've heard the Winx banging at the door begging Daphne to come back and open up.

* * *

Morning was rising onto Alfea, around the time everyone's had enough.

"That's it! I'm done! The Winx have never been so disrespectful towards us!" growled Icy.

"Told ya." deadpanned Darcy.

"Do we attack them or not?!"

"Let's leave! I don't even want to think about those stupid fairies right now! They won't get away so easily next time!" groaned the ice witch.

She wasn't alone, the Winx themselves had lost any remaining of restraint while locked up like animals.

"I AM THROUGH WITH THIS STUPID THING!" shouted Aisha. "MORPHIX KICK!"

"DRAGON KICK!" said Bloom, joining her as the Great Dragon materialized next to her.

"DEAFENING CHORD!" shouted Musa, running towards the door with them.

"GENESIS BLOW!" shouted Tecna.

"LOTUS FLOWER!" screamed Flora.

"LIGHT SPECTRUM!" shouted Stella.

Roxy only watched in silence as the girls all charged towards the green doors, screaming like warriors with most of their patience and reason gone at this stage.

Just when they were about to do something, the door opened, snapping them out of their spells and making them fall out into the halls.

"There you are, girls." said Griselda. "Mrs. Faragonda awaits your report about what happened in Gloomy Woods."

The Winx stared at her, all sharing an empty look, before running out into Alfea's garden and rolling onto the grass, laughing and giggling crying in joy and hugging the pillars of the school as the other students were giving them weird looks.

Roxy exited the room, putting her hand onto her forehead as Griselda looked on. She shrugged it off, those girls were most likely fooling around, as usual.


End file.
